


Rumir Kinktober 2020

by PandaPantsLuvsU



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rumir, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPantsLuvsU/pseuds/PandaPantsLuvsU
Summary: The title says it all, folks!  I'm doing kinktober this year with my favorite princes.I don't know if I'll be posting every day but I WILL complete this work.  It just might take a little longer than 31 days.
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast), Rumir - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 81





	1. First time; Sadism/Masochism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> HUGE shoutout the size of UY Scuti to my best friends, [CloudCover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudCover) and [LeadingLady3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeadingLady3) for reading and being amazing betas! I love you both so much!!!

Amir didn’t understand why Rupert thought he would enjoy this. He didn’t know why anyone would enjoy pain.

“Promise it’s not because you think you deserve to be hit,” Amir said.

“I promise.” Rupert’s arms were draped over his shoulders, his head tucked under Amir's chin. His shirt was off and Amir was exploring the expanse of his back for the millionth time. “It’s because I’m curious, that’s all. I just want to know how it feels.”

“And you think you’ll like it?”

Rupert pulled away to meet his eyes. “I might. I’ve thought about it. About you… spanking me, or hitting me with your riding crop. And the idea was kind of hot.” He smiled a little, leaning in and bumping his nose against Amir’s. “Well, it was  _ really _ hot.”

Amir swallowed. “ You want me to hit you with my riding crop?”

“Maybe not right awa y. We can work our way up to it. Or we don’t have to at all. Like I said, you have a voice in this too.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t know if I’m comfortable hitting you at all. It kind of goes against everything I know.” You weren’t supposed to hurt the people you love. He was supposed to protect Rupert. He didn’t know if he was capable of the cognitive dissonance required to do this. But Rupert wanted him to. But he couldn’t hurt Rupert. But –

“He y. Hey, look at me.” Rupert took Amir’s face in his hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. “It’s okay. It’s okay, I promise.”

“But if it makes you happy  –"

“It’s not like I’d be going  _ without _ . I want to try this, yes, but if you don’t want to, I won’t be upset. I’m not upset.”

Amir blinked hard and looked into Rupert’s eyes.  He didn’t know why anyone would enjoy this, but if Rupert thought he might… “Okay. Okay, we can try this.”

“We don’t –”

“I want to. If you want to, I mean, I –” He sighed and shook his head once. “If you’re sure that you want to try this, then we can try it. I’ll do this for you.” Or  _ to _ him? His stomach turned.

Rupert looked at him for a very long time, searching for signs of discomfort or dishonesty. “I love you,” he finally said. “And yeah, I want to try it. As long as you’re okay with it.”

“Do we have to do it right now? Can we talk about it some more, first?”

“Of course.” He kissed Amir gently. “That said, would you be opposed to some  _ normal _ fun?”

Amir chuckled and began to trail kisses over Rupert’s neck. He knew how to do  _ this _ .

* * *

“ Okay,” Amir breathed.  “Get on – get on the bed.”

Rupert arched an eyebrow at the hesitation in Amir’s  voice. “You’re sure?”

“Yes. I really want you to get on the bed.”

Rupert laughed. “No, babe. I mean about  _ all _ of this.”

He felt the heat rush to his face.  “Oh. Yes. I’m sure.” Rupert moved to the bed . “Wait. Take off your clothes first.”

Rupert smiled at him with all the patience in the world and started to take off his shirt. “Wait,” Amir said. “I – I want to undress you.” He closed the distance between them and lifted the hem of Rupert’s shirt. Rupert watched him, a faint blush across his cheeks.

They had spoken about this at length,  what Rupert wanted and what Amir was willing to do. And they both knew that if things needed to stop, all they had to do was s ay so.

When Rupert was fully naked, Amir stepped back to admire his body. Rupert smiled and flexed jokingly. Amir laughed and whistled at him, some of his worry  dissipating . Rupert got onto the bed and Amir followed, crawling over his body, leaving a trail of kisses as he did so. Rupert tugged gently at his hair. “I love you,” Rupert breathed.

“I love you too.” Amir buried his face in Rupert’s neck,  nuzzling, nibbling, sucking lightly. Rupert pulled Amir’s shirt up enough to reach underneath it, running his hands over his back. “ I love you too.” He sat up. “Okay. Roll over.”

Rupert complied, exposing his  buttocks – oh, Amir could just  _ hear _ Rupert mocking him for using the word  _ buttocks _ instead of something more vulgar .

“I’m going to start now,” Amir said.

“Alright.”

He raised his hand. Then he stopped. He took a deep breath.  Rupert wanted this. It was okay, he wasn’t  _ actually _ hurting him. They’d talked about it extensively over the past two weeks.

His hand fell back to his side. “Rupert?”

Rupert rolled over and sat up, pulling Amir into a hug. He must’ve heard something in his voice. “ It’s okay.”

“Just – promise me you’ll tell me if I hurt you.”

“I promise.”

“And promise me you’ll tell me to stop if I do it too hard or too much –”

“Amir.” Rupert kissed his cheek, then his temple, then his forehead. “I wouldn’t be asking you to do this if I didn’t trust you . You make me feel safe, and that’s not going to change after tonight.”

Amir hugged him tightly. “I’m trying to make sense of it all.”

“Not everything has to make sense.” Rupert moved his lips over Amir’s shoulder. “Do you want to do this?”

He took a deep breath.  _ Not everything had to make sense, _ he repeated to himself. It didn’t make much sense to Amir why his earlobes were so sensitive and Rupert’s weren’t, but that didn’t change the fact that his brain melted every time Rupert so much as blew on them. Maybe this was like that. Maybe this was just something that would feel good for Rupert even though neither of them knew why. And he wanted to make Rupert feel good.

“Yes,” he said. Then he got an idea. “But - what if you did it to me first?”

Rupert sat back. “You want me to spank  _ you _ ?”

“Just a few times, as hard as you want me to do it do you.  So I at least have an idea of how I’m making you feel.”

He let go of Amir. “That makes sense. Go ahead and strip for me.”

Amir took his clothes off and got onto the bed, in the same position Rupert had been in. “I’m ready.”

Rupert ran a hand over Amir’s bottom. “You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

The hand left. Then Rupert giggled. “Okay, okay, now I totally get it. It’s weird to raise a hand to someone you love, huh?”

“Very.”

He heard Rupert take a deep breath. Then  _ smack _ ! Amir heard the impact before he felt it, right at the junction of his leg and his bottom. A sharp sting that faded within moments.

Rupert ran a hand over the spot with a much gentler hand. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Is that how hard you want me to do it?”

“Yeah. Did I hurt you?”

Amir found himself chuckling. “No. Do it again so I can get a good idea.”

Rupert spanked him thrice more before Amir told him to stop. They switched places. Amir looked down at Rupert, laid out on the bed, body relaxing into the mattress. His chest swelled with affection.

If Rupert wanted this, Amir would give it to him.

“I’m going to start now.”

“Okay.”

He brought his hand down. Rupert jumped a little. Then he laughed. “I know for a  _ fact _ that I hit you harder than that!”

“I’m working my way up to it, you dingus.”

Rupert laughed again. “Is that your special bedroom name for me?”

Amir swatted his butt again. “Shut up.”

“Make me,” Rupert purred.

Amir shook his head and spanked Rupert again, almost as hard as Rupert claimed to want it. Rupert stopped laughing. Amir froze. “Are you okay?” he demanded. “Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Rupert’s voice had a breathy quality to it. Amir didn’t know whether that was a good or a bad thing – and his mind was telling him it was the latter – before Rupert said, “Do it again.”

Amir blinked. Then he complied. Rupert squirmed a little. “Again.”

Amir spanked him. His buttocks had yet to pinken, which was a relief. Amir wasn’t ready to mark him up yet. “You’re sure this isn’t painful?”

“It absolutely is.” Rupert arched, wiggling his butt. “But it feels  _ amazing _ . Do it again, a little harder.”

“How can something hurt  _ and _ feel good?”

“You like it when I bite your ears, don’t you? That hurts a little, doesn’t it?”

That much was true. “Fine. Settle back down.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Don’t call me sir.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“That’s even worse.”

“What do you want from me?” Rupert buried his face in the pillow with exaggerated frustration. “I’ll just call you  _ Jerky McJerkFace _ .”

Amir laughed. “I prefer it to  _ sir _ .” He rubbed the spot his hand had last been. “You ready?”

“Yes, Mr. Jerky McJerkFace.”

He brought his hand down, as hard as Rupert has asked for.

Rupert gasped out. Before Amir could check in with him, he said, “Again.”  So he spanked him again. Rupert moaned, pushing back into his hand. “ _ Yes _ ,” he hissed.

They fell into a bit of a rhythm. Amir alternated sides and kept a steady pace. Rupert continued to moan and wriggle and encourage Amir between breaths.

He stopped a few minutes later, when Rupert’s flesh turned pink. Rupert let out a little sigh, and Amir leaned down to move his lips over the marks, warm from the abuse. When he was done, he grabbed some salve from the nightstand and rubbed it into Rupert’s buttocks. Rupert hummed in appreciation, and rolled over when he was finished, looking up at him with hooded eyes.

“How was it?” Amir asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He gestured to his erection before sitting up and kissing Amir’s cheek. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

Amir’s shoulders sagged and he took Rupert into his arms. “Anything for you.”

“But how are  _ you _ feeling?”

He nuzzled into Rupert’s neck. “I’m okay.” He was. He’d done a good job, he’d given Rupert what he wanted, and it hadn’t gone wrong. Rupert had  _ liked _ it. And there was something about making Rupert feel good that did something for Amir. “Does it still hurt?”

“Barely.” Rupert kissed Amir’s hairline. “But I mean, if you wanted to take the edge off...”

Amir laughed and his hand moved to Rupert’s cock, and he repeated, “Anything for you.”


	2. Balcony Sex; Hickeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't ask anyone to beta this time so if there are any mistakes, it's all on me.
> 
> Also! I forgot to mention that these chapters don't follow a linear timeline. The events in this chapter took place WAY before the events of last chapter.

Rupert enjoyed the view of the night sky from his private balcony. When he was younger and trapped in his room, he’d often look up at the stars and try to find constellations from his astronomy books. If he couldn’t, he’d just make them up.

A lot of them were snakes or strings or tree branches.

He smiled a little at the memory, even though it was tinged with loneliness. Maybe he could look back and smile because he wasn’t alone anymore.

He felt arms snake around his waist and the smile grew. He leaned back into Amir. “Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey.” Amir nuzzled his neck. Rupert’s heart swelled. “I missed you.”

“You were out for five minutes.”

“Too long.”

Rupert laughed and turned, kissing Amir. It was supposed to be short and sweet.

It wasn’t short and sweet.

They broke apart several long, hot moments later. Rupert leaned his head back, catching his breath. Amir trailed his mouth over Rupert’s neck and the slight sting of his teeth made his head spin. “Amir,” he sighed, curling his fingers into his hair. “Amir, that feels – that feels really nice.”

Amir chuckled, the vibrations traveling from his mouth to his lips to Rupert’s skin to his pulse. He craned his head back even further, ignoring the slight discomfort, his free hand fisting into Amir’s shirt. Amir tightened his arms, pulling Rupert closer. Rupert could feel the heat of his body against his own and it was nothing short of intoxicating.

“Let’s go inside,” he whispered.

“Let’s not,” Amir replied.

Rupert frowned. Not the answer he was expecting. “Amir.” He nudged Amir back so he could look into his eyes. He put as much intent into his gaze as he could muster. “I meant we should  _ go inside. _ "

Amir grinned at him, a mischievous glint in his eye that Rupert wasn’t used to. “And I meant we  should _ stay out here _ .”

Rupert swallowed and looked around. “What if someone sees?”

“It’s late. No one’s out.”

“What if someone hears?”

“They won’t if we’re really,  _ really _ quiet.” Amir brushed his lips against Rupert’s. “Who’s  gonna come across us naturally at midnight? You’re the only one I know who goes out for late night strolls in the royal garden.”

Rupert bit his lip. The thought of doing what Amir was suggesting out in the open air was more appealing than he’d anticipated it would be. “What would you do to me if I said yes?”

“I’d open your shirt, like this.” Amir began to work at the buttons on Rupert’s shirt. He glanced at Rupert’s face to gauge his reaction. Something Rupert appreciated (but hadn’t considered as much as he probably should have before they started having sex) was that neither felt like they couldn’t say  _ no _ . Rupert  _ had _ felt a little strange about it – he’d never been able to have boundaries with anyone else before, let alone enforce them, but it was shockingly easy to learn. And Amir was patient and loving and kind and sweet and -

Where had Rupert been going with this?

“Rupert?” Amir said. “Is this okay?”

They were still learning all of each other’s nonverbal yeses, so spoken consent was explicitly asked for more often than not.

Rupert smiled at his  fiancé . “What else would you do to me?”

Amir returned the smile, clearly relieved that he hadn’t overstepped. “I’d probably cover your chest in kisses, like this.” He demonstrated and Rupert watched him, a hand casually in his hair. He hadn’t known he could be turned on and endeared  _ at the same time _ before he met Amir.

“Then what?”

“I’d tell you to be patient,” Amir teased. He continued to move his lips over Rupert’s skin, pausing briefly to tongue at his left nipple. He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses down his sternum, sinking lower and lower until he was on his knees. His hands played at the waistband of Rupert’s pajama pants. “Want to know what I’d do next?”

Rupert’s heart thundered in his chest. “Tell me,” he breathed.

“I’d do this.” He pulled his pants down just enough to be able to pull out Rupert’s cock, which was already half hard. “And I’d do this.” He stroked along its length. Rupert shuddered, biting back a moan. They had to be quiet. Otherwise, they’d be caught.

That was certainly a thrilling thought. He shuddered again.

Then Amir licked his tip and Rupert couldn’t stop the whimper in time. He slapped his hand over his mouth, feeling his face burn. Amir laughed a little before looking up at him seriously. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

Rupert shook his head. He could keep quiet.

Amir took the head of Rupert’s cock into his mouth and sucked, moving his hand up and down the shaft. The motions were a little awkward – they’d only been sexually active for less than a month, after all – but it still felt  _ so good _ . The way Amir’s tongue rubbed against the underside of his head, the sensation of being sucked on in general, the pressure of his fingers.

He couldn’t believe that Amir would only get better with practice. And if there was one  thing he’d learned about Amir in the time they’d been together, it was that he never shied away from practice.

Amir swallowed around Rupert and Rupert bit into his palm. It muffled his moan, as well as the whine that escaped when Amir pulled away too soon.

“There’s also something else I’d do.” His voice was husky. Rupert’s knees threatened to buckle, and he braced himself against the railing with his free hand. “I’ve been wanting to mark you up for a long time, but I didn’t want to do it anywhere that someone could see.” He ran his hands up and down Rupert’s thighs. “But, uh, then I realized that there  _ was _ somewhere no one would notice a few hickeys.”

“Where would that be?”

Amir grinned. “Thought you’d never ask.” He pulled Rupert’s pants down until they were bunched around his ankles. Then he leaned in again, but instead of Rupert’s cock, he pressed his mouth to the inside of one of his thighs.

And  _ oh sweet Merlin _ , Rupert didn’t know Amir’s teeth could feel so good.

Amir sucked several dark marks into each thigh, one right after the other. Rupert covered his mouth again, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

When he was finished, Amir sat back on his heels to admire his work. “That was fun.” His brow furrowed. “Wait, those look bad. Are you okay? Did I do it too rough? Do they hurt? Rupert, I’m so -”

“Shut up.” Rupert let out a long breath. “Your mouth is more talented than I realized.”

“Ouch.”

“I didn’t mean - ” He ran a hand over his face, embarrassed. “I - you –  _ ugh _ , Amir, you’re so good at this that my brain’s completely scrambled.”

“So you liked it?”

“Yes.”

Amir smiled up at him, then looked at his cock, which was fully hard and leaking. “Oh. Yeah, you  _ did _ enjoy it.” He wrapped his hand around it. “I suppose I should finish what I started, huh?”

“I’d appreciate it,” Rupert said with a short laugh.

Amir took him into his mouth once more. Less than a minute later, Rupert was mumbling a warning and then coming. Amir swallowed before pulling Rupert’s pants back up for him and buttoning his shirt. “Want to go back inside now?” he asked.

Rupert pushed Amir back until he was pinned against the wall. Amir was too shocked and possibly too content to fight back. Rupert kissed his cheek, then his jaw, then his chin. “Tell me,” Rupert whispered. “What got you so horny?” He cupped the front of Amir’s pants.

Amir let out a soft moan, leaning his head back. “I was thinking about how our wedding is in less than a week.”

“Our wedding turns you on?” Rupert rubbed the growing tent lightly. If the idea of their wedding did  _ this _ to Amir, he was going to bring it up every night.

“More like the implications. Being married to you. Being your husband.” He slid his arms around Rupert’s waist. “The more I thought about it, the more realized that I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“We only have five days.”

“I know but it feels like five  _ years _ .”

Rupert kissed him softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They gazed at each other for a moment before Rupert said, “Now, I believe there’s something I should be directing my attention to.” He untied Amir’s waistband and began to lower himself to his knees.

Amir grabbed his shoulders. “Rupert, wait.”

He stopped immediately. “What is it? Do you want to stop?”

“No. But, um, there was something I was hoping you’d try?”

Rupert arched an eyebrow at him. “Okay?”

He fidgeted a little. “ So you know how my ears...?”

“Yes.” Amir had very sensitive earlobes. Rupert liked to pay attention to them pretty much every time they messed around.

“I was wondering if you could, well, do that thing that you do? While you jerk me off?” The last part came out as a whisper and Amir was avoiding his eyes. He was still learning how to ask for things. They both were.

Rupert smiled and kissed him again. “Of course. I thought you were going to ask me to do something crazy.”

Amir laughed a little. “No, I was thinking we could save the high acrobatics for our honeymoon.”

Rupert laughed too. “Or the  seven-year itch.”

“The what?”

“The seven-year itch?” When Amir still looked a little confused, Rupert shook his head. “Must be a Western cliché. I’ll explain later.” He pulled Amir’s cock out of his pants and leaned in close to his ear. He heard Amir take a shuddering breath. “I think there’s something else you’d rather I be using my mouth for.”

With that, he latched onto Amir’s earlobe. Amir started to moan, but cut himself off before he could get too loud. Rupert moved his hand gingerly, deciding in a split second to take his time. Amir’s fingers dug into his shoulders.

“Rupert,” he breathed. “Rupert.”

“ Mmm ?” He sucked just a little harder for a moment, then pulled away to blow on his ear. Amir shivered.

Rupert nibbled and sucked and kissed, all while moving his hand at a steady pace. After a minute, he switched ears.

“Rupert.” Amir’s voice was tight. “I’m - I’m close.”

Rupert smiled and rubbed the tip of Amir’s cock with his thumb. Amir let out a sharp breath as he came. Then his head fell back against the wall as he caught his breath.

Rupert watched, enjoying the view, before leaning in to kiss Amir’s chin. “Was that good?”

“ _ Very _ .” Amir cupped Rupert’s face and closed the distance to give him a proper kiss. “Want to go inside now?”

“Yeah. It’s a little chilly.” With that they walked into their bedroom, shutting the doors behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! The prompt list is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580?view_adult=true)! Go leave some kudos! They deserve it for coming up with such an awesome list!


	3. Orgasm Denial; Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID say that I'd be taking longer than 31 days to finish this, right???
> 
> Rupert and Amir spend some much needed time together after a long day apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shoutout to [CloudCover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudCover/pseuds/CloudCover/works?fandom_id=32850412) for reading this over for me!

Amir felt Rupert’s hands on his shoulders. They lingered, rubbing and squeezing lightly, before he walked away, letting his fingers brush against him as he did so.

Amir turned the page in his book, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

He heard the rustle of cloth and could imagine Rupert stripping out of his robe, letting it fall to the floor and pool around his feet. He listened for the sounds of Rupert getting dressed. When there weren’t  any he took a quiet breath and turned the page again.

It was only for show. He hadn’t been able to focus on a single sentence since he heard the door open.

“What’re you reading?” Rupert’s voice had no right to be that smooth.

“A book,” Amir replied.

“Is it good?” Amir could see Rupert cross the room out of the corner of his eye. He came closer, closer, until he was right in front of him. Then he sank to his knees, tucking himself in between Amir’s legs, resting his head on his thigh. Fingers traced the outer seam of Amir’s pants.

“It’s fine.” Amir shifted so Rupert could fit more comfortably, and pressed his thighs together, squeezing his husband affectionately.

“What’s it about?”

Heck if Amir knew. “It contains information.”

“What  _ kind _ of information?”

He desperately tried to comprehend a single word on the page. He found  _ money _ . “Finance.”

There was a pause. “Amir, you’re reading _Waslow’s_ _Beastiary_. Where does it talk about finance?”

“On the page about dragons.” He showed him and pointed out the word, trying very hard not to pay attention to Rupert’s nakedness. “And it’s a very interesting book.”

He went back to fake reading.

“Am _ ir _ ,” Rupert whined, shifting tactics. “I need affection.”

Amir reached down without looking and ran a hand through Rupert’s hair. Rupert pressed back against his hand with a little sigh. Amir didn’t fight the smile this time and finally gave in, setting the book down. Rupert looked up at him with a pout but his eyes danced with mirth.

“You have my undivided attention,” Amir said.

“I’ve had  _ that _ since I walked into the room.” Rupert crawled into Amir’s lap. “I want something else.”

“Like what?”

Rupert leaned closer. Amir wrapped his arms around him. “I mean, I did take the time to make sure I was  _ completely _ clean.” He gave him a short kiss. “ So it’s only fair we take advantage of that.”

Amir laughed and stood, lifting Rupert with him. Rupert yelped in surprise, arms shooting around Amir’s neck. “I’m not going to drop you,” Amir reassured him. How many times had he picked Rupert up? And he still yelped a little and blushed in that frankly  _ adorable _ way? “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.” Amir readjusted his grip a little so he was holding Rupert more securely. Then he leaned in and kissed him. Rupert reached up and cupped his face. Their mouths moved together for a long moment.

Amir wanted to capture these sensations and keep them somewhere safe.

They broke apart and Amir laid Rupert down on the bed, as gently as he could. Rupert smiled up at him. “You know,” he said, “if you let me carry  _ you _ around, I wouldn’t be as nice as you are.”

“I know this.” He sat down next to him and Rupert pulled him down, on top of him. “So,” Amir mumbled against his lips, “how do you want me?”

“Anything  _ you’re _ in the mood for?”

“I picked last time. It’s your turn.”

Rupert sighed, his hands on the back of Amir’s neck, fingers playing lightly with the ends of his hair. “I think I want you just like this. Now get undressed. I want to enjoy you for as long as I can.”

Amir chuckled, making quick work of his clothes. “As long as you can?”

“I missed you today.”

Ruling together meant that their duties often involved the two of them, well,  _ ruling together _ . But sometimes things were busy enough that they had to split up for the day and tackle responsibilities separately. Amir trusted Rupert to handle everything well, and vice versa, but neither liked being apart.

Today was one of those days.

Amir leaned back down and kissed Rupert’s nose. “I missed you too.”

“I hate making decisions without you.”

“I know, love.”

Rupert pouted, pushing himself flatter against the mattress. “I wish we could take a break.”

Amir grabbed the vial of oil from the bedside table and slicked his fingers. “Me too.” He started to reach between Rupert’s legs, then stopped and grabbed one of the spare pillows. “Here, put this under your hips.”

Rupert complied. “Why?”

“You said your back hurt last time we did it like this.” He ran a finger along Rupert’s entrance, earning a shiver. “I just want to be careful.”

Rupert hummed, eyes sliding closed. Amir slowly pushed his finger inside. “How’s this?” he asked.

“Fine.” Rupert bit his lip. “Sometimes I wish you weren’t so careful. I’m not going to break.”

Amir added another finger. “I don’t want to take any chances.”

“I just feel bad sometimes because you go to such lengths to make sure I’m okay. Like, are you getting enough out of our relationship? Are you happy with the way things are, or is there something I need to work on?” Rupert covered his face with his hands. “And maybe I shouldn’t have brought this up while you’re fingering me.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. Keep going.”

Amir spread his fingers a little inside of Rupert. Rupert moaned softly. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Amir said, slowing his movements so he could focus on his words. “You’re my favorite person. I’m happy with how things are, and I don’t see that changing any time soon.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. And for the record, you  _ do _ take care of me. We just need different things sometimes, and that’s okay.”

Rupert’s hands fell from his face. “Thank you. I guess I’m just – Lord Barry said something today about marriage and hardships, and about how married couples almost always end up hating each other, and it – it made me paranoid because I don’t want that to happen to us and then I realized that I was  _ really _ happy with how things are going but  _ then _ I thought that maybe that meant that I was oblivious and  _ you _ weren’t happy with me and I just – I just got worried. And this  _ really _ isn’t a good conversation to have while your fingers are buried in my –  _ oooh! _ "

Amir smiled a little and rubbed that spot for a moment longer before pulling his fingers out. “I love you so much. You know that.”

“I know.”

He moved up Rupert’s body and kissed his cheeks. “And I’m sorry that happened today.”

“Me too.”

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Rupert looked at him shyly. “I mean, there is  _ one _ thing.”

Amir rolled his eyes. “You sure you want to? We can stop.”

“Just because my anxiety’s acting up doesn’t mean I’m not horny.” He reached up, cupping Amir’s cheek. “I still want this.”

Amir took the vial again and coated his cock with it. Then he lined himself up with Rupert’s entrance and slid inside.

They both moaned. Rupert grabbed Amir’s shoulders, digging his fingers into the skin. “Oh, it’s been so long since we’ve done this.”

“It’s been two weeks at most.” Amir still took a breath and willed himself to keep his movements slow. Maybe he needed this too. He’d missed Rupert today. It was hard doing things alone when you were so used to having someone there.

Rupert arched his hips to meet Amir’s. “ _ Babe _ . Go faster.”

Amir smiled. “No.”

Rupert opened his eyes. Amir didn’t usually deny his requests.

“I thought you said you wanted to enjoy this for as long as you could?” He leaned down and kissed his nose. “I’m taking you up on it.”

Rupert’s cheeks darkened a little but he smiled. “As long as we’re done by midnight. We’ve got an early morning tomorrow.”

Amir rolled his eyes. It was around 7:30 . Neither of them could last  _ that _ long without some kind of external help, and he didn’t want to stop what they were doing just to get it.

Amir continued to move slowly, pushing in and pulling out at an almost agonizing pace. Rupert lay back against the pillows, moving with him, but Amir could tell he was getting frustrated. He peppered his face with kisses, moving his mouth over his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, his forehead, his chin. Rupert  sighed, arms draped over Amir’s shoulders.

“Does this even feel good to you?” Amir asked.

“A little. There’s definitely sensation but I couldn’t come from it. Could you?”

“If we did this for like an hour, I might.” He kissed his mouth (oh, he loved Rupert’s mouth) and went a little faster. “Is this any better?”

Rupert let out the softest moan Amir had ever heard. “Much.”

They moved together easily. They hadn’t gone this slow since the first few times they’d had sex years ago, but they knew each other’s bodies inside and out.

Amir chuckled at his little joke before reaching down and stroking Rupert’s pretty cock. Rupert’s eyes snapped open. “Oh,” he breathed. “You’re not getting close, are you?”

“No,” Amir replied. They shared another kiss. “No, I just like touching you.”

He made a split-second decision and sped up, jerking Rupert in time with his thrusts. Rupert’s eyelashes fluttered and he grabbed Amir’s wrist with one hand and his shoulder with the other.

“ _ Yes, yes _ ,” Rupert moaned. “Just like this.”

Amir bit his lip, willing himself not to lose it. His husband was  _ so _ – and the way he – and he always just -

Amir was so irrevocably in love.

Rupert’s breath hitched and he arched into Amir, his rhythm faltering. “Amir.” Pleasure dripped from his voice. “ _ Amir _ .”

Amir waited until the last second and then stopped moving, taking his hand away.

Rupert blinked, surprised at the sudden loss of contact, then looked up at Amir. “What are you doing?” he asked, trying and failing no to sound frustrated.

“You  _ said _ you wanted to enjoy me for as long as possible,” Amir sing-songed.

Rupert’s eyes widened as he understood. “So how long are you going to make me wait?”

He smiled. “What was it you said? About us being done before midnight?”

Rupert’s face flushed. “Are you serious?”

Amir leaned down and kissed Rupert’s forehead. “No. But I think I  _ would _ like to draw this out as long as possible, if that’s alright with you.”

Rupert grinned. “Okay. I  _ am _ curious to see how long  _ you _ can last without help.”

“I’m not eighteen years old anymore, baby. And I like to think I’ve learned a thing or two over the years.”

“You certainly have,” Rupert said dreamily. He wriggled his hips. “Keep going.”

Amir complied, moving at the steady pace they’d established earlier. He nuzzled his face into Rupert’s neck, kissing and biting and teasing the flesh there. Rupert voiced his enthusiasm and wrapped his ankles around Amir’s calves.

Amir had to remind himself that he was supposed to be drawing this out. He didn’t want to come too quickly.

Oh, but the thought of him coming just like this, held securely in Rupert’s arms and legs, was maddeningly tempting. And Rupert had begun to kiss his hair, too -

He pulled away and slowed his movements considerably.

“ _ Weak _ ,” Rupert teased but there was no malice in his voice.

Amir had to take a second to get his bearings before he could respond. “Shut up.”

Rupert laughed. “Cuddling up to me isn’t going to help you, you know. You get too much out of it. You’ve  gotta minimize contact.”

Amir took one of Rupert’s hands and kissed it. “What can I say? You just make it so easy for me to get carried away.”

“My ass is just that good?”

Amir rolled his eyes. “Yes.” He ran a hand over Rupert’s thigh. “The rest of you is pretty good too.” He took a deep breath and began to move faster. “You’re so beautiful.”

Rupert flushed at the praise. “ _ You’re _ beautiful.”

Amir’s chest swelled. He watched Rupert as they continued to make love – his eyelashes fluttering, his mouth falling open, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his cock twitching and leaking, his thighs tightening around Amir’s hips.

A few minutes later, he decided enough was enough. He reached down and ran a hand over Rupert’s member. “You ready?”

Rupert nodded.

“You wanna come?”

“Yes.”

Amir smirked. “You’re  _ sure _ ?”

Rupert looked up at him. “Finish me off or stop being mean.”

“Anything for you.” He moved his hand in time with his thrusts. Rupert came less than a minute later, pushing his head back into the pillows and crying out Amir’s name.

Amir waited for Rupert to come back to himself a bit before starting to pull out, but Rupert said, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“You still need to come.”

“Oh, I thought I’d just -”

Rupert shook his head. “Keep going.”

“But aren’t you -?”

He laughed a little. “Amir, I can handle it. I’m not  _ that _ spent.” He opened his arms to him. “Come here.”

Amir took the invitation, tucking his head under Rupert’s chin. Rupert ran his fingers through his hair and hugged him around the back with his free arm. His ankles wrapped around his calves again. Amir felt Rupert’s lips on the top of his head and shuddered. Then he began to move.

It took him maybe ten seconds to lose it, spilling his release inside of Rupert with a deep moan.

They stayed in that position for a few moments, breathing each other in, enjoying that blissful post-coital feeling together, before Amir pulled away. He grabbed a cloth from the nightstand and wiped off Rupert’s come, which had gotten onto both of them. Then he reached down and dabbed away his own come that had gathered at Rupert’s entrance.

Maybe it was weird of him, but he kind of liked seeing the proof of their lovemaking.

He discarded the rag and joined Rupert on the bed. They reached for each other at the same time, limbs lazily bumping then encircling and pulling. He brushed Rupert’s hair from his face and kissed him softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rupert kissed him again. “I think I needed this.”

“I did too.” He rested his forehead against Rupert’s. “I missed you today.”

“I missed you too.” Their noses bumped. “But I  _ definitely _ feel better about your love for me.”

“Good.” He ran his fingers along Rupert’s waist, up and down his back. “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, because then you wouldn’t have a doubt in your mind just how much better you make everything.” He punctuated it with a kiss and a light squeeze. “Having you in my life makes the bad parts more tolerable. And knowing that you’re mine just...” He sighed. “Rupert, you’re my home.”

“And you’re mine.” Rupert met his eyes. “You make me feel safe.”

The weight of such a statement was not lost on Amir, especially coming from Rupert. It was stronger than  _ I love you _ . He drew him closer to his chest. “You make me feel safe too.”

Rupert’s blinding smile told Amir that the weight of that reciprocation wasn’t lost on him either.


	4. Blindfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes rushing in isn't the best course of action when trying something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Listen_ , this is the first time I've been able to write something complete that is UNDER 1500 words in a long time, so this is a total win for me!

“How does that feel?” Rupert asked. “Too tight? Too loose?” 

“It’s perfect.” Amir opened his eyes but the blindfold secured around him prevented him from being able to see anything. “So what do you want me to do?” 

“Nothing.” He heard Rupert’s footsteps retreating – maybe fifteen feet? – before he rejoined Amir on the bed. “Just relax and enjoy.” 

Amir laughed a little. He felt Rupert come closer, closer. Their lips brushed. A little jolt of lightning raced through his body, just like it did every time they kissed, but it felt... deeper, somehow. 

Rupert ran his fingers through Amir’s hair. He kissed him again, harder. His other hand made contact with Amir’s chest and Amir winced at the sudden sensation. 

“Okay?” Rupert breathed. 

“Yes.” 

The hand trailed lower, down his bare stomach. Sly fingers danced around his hardening cock before one traced it with a feather-light touch. Amir sucked in a breath. Rupert played with his cock until it was completely erect, then let go entirely. Amir could feel the mattress shift as Rupert leaned over. He strained his ears to listen for a clue as to what Rupert was doing but couldn’t hear anything. 

The mattress shifted again. 

All of a sudden, his cock was inside something wet and _cold_. 

He flinched with a surprised yelp and the thing was gone immediately. 

“Did that hurt?” Rupert demanded. “Are you okay? Do I need to -” 

“What _was_ that?” 

“My mouth!” 

He shook his head. “No - no, your mouth isn’t cold.” 

“I took a drink of ice water before I did it! I heard that it was supposed to feel good!” Fingers worked at the blindfold, fumbling to untie the knot. “Did I hurt you?” 

“No.” His heart calmed down. “No. You didn’t - I was just surprised.” 

“I told you I wanted to play with temperature and stuff.” The blindfold finally came off and Amir blinked at the sudden shift in light. “Oh gods, Amir, I’m so sorry.” 

His eyes fully focused on a very concerned and bright red Rupert. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

“I thought you were just going to pour candle wax on me,” Amir said. 

“Well, that too.” Amir followed Rupert’s gaze to the lit candle on the nightstand, right next to the glass of water. “I - I was just going to put _that_ on your chest and shoulders.” He wrapped his arms around Amir in a tight hug. “I am so sorry, Amir. I didn’t mean to -” 

Amir laughed a little, hugging Rupert back. “My love. I was just surprised. I promise. It didn’t hurt.” He kissed the side of Rupert’s head. “Maybe don’t go straight for my dick next time.” 

Rupert huffed out a laugh and kissed Amir’s shoulder. “That’s fair.” He pulled away and moved to blow out the candle. 

Amir stopped him. “I’m willing to keep going if you are.” 

“Oh?” 

Amir handed him the blindfold. “Now that I know how it feels, I might be able to enjoy it a bit more.” 

Rupert bit his lip and refastened the blindfold. “Just tell me if you need me to stop.” 

“Of course.” 

For the duration of his time in the blindfold, though, he didn’t need to say _anything_. 


	5. (Semi-)Public Sex; Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to CloudCover for reading this over for me!
> 
> Go check out his works!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _did_ say that this would take longer than a month, right???
> 
> To be fair, not entirely my fault. Lots of health problems, depression got bad again, got into a car accident.... Yeah, hectic life. But I guess that's just 2020?

Rupert stifled a moan, his eyes fluttering shut. He grasped the hand that was covering his mouth tighter, teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

“Shh,” came Amir’s ragged voice from behind him. “We don’t want to get caught, do we?”

Rupert pressed his ass more firmly against Amir’s groin, and Amir grunted. He kissed along Rupert’s hairline, then moved down to his neck. Rupert tilted his head to the side. Then he got an idea and grinned, moving Amir’s hand from his mouth just enough to be able to suck on his fingers.

Amir gasped, burying his face fully in Rupert’s neck. “ _ Ru _ ,” he whined. “That’s not fair.”

“You’re the one who dragged me away from the party for this,” Rupert hissed back before swirling his tongue around Amir’s index and middle fingers.

Amir started to grind harder but stopped. He turned Rupert around and pressed him against the wall, repositioning so his thigh was in between Rupert’s legs and Rupert’s in between his. Then he pressed his mouth against Rupert’s in a bruising kiss and began to move again. Rupert dug his nails into Amir’s shoulders, moving his own hips complementary to Amir’s. Amir buried a hand in Rupert’s hair, fingers curling into it, and Rupert couldn’t fight the noise he made this time.  Fortunately it was muffled by Amir’s mouth.

Amir broke the kiss and moved down to Rupert’s neck again. He mouthed hotly at the junction of his neck and shoulder, breathing hard.

“What’s gotten into you?” Rupert murmured, stroking along the shell of Amir’s ear, smiling when Amir shuddered against him.

“It’s your fault.”

“How so?”

“You look way too hot in this outfit. But I was fine until you looked at me from across the room like you wanted to devour me.”

Rupert chuckled a little. “You look hot too.” He bit Amir’s ear. “Hot and bothered.”

Amir groaned. “I wish I could take you up to our room.”

“What would you do to me there?”

“I don’t even  _ know _ . I just know I can’t do it here.”

Rupert laughed, momentarily forgetting that they were supposed to be keeping quiet. “You know what  _ I _ would do?”

“Tell me.”

“I’d take off this suit. Slowly. So slowly that it would drive you crazy. So slowly that you might even get up to rip it off of me, but I wouldn’t let you.” He closed his eyes, imagining. “Then once I was fully naked, I’d sink to my knees in front of you and unbutton your pants.”

Amir moaned against Rupert’s shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. I’d take my time blowing you, though. Make sure you enjoy and appreciate every second of it.” He squirmed a little at the thought of Amir shaking apart as he came, tightening his grip on Rupert’s hair,  _ moaning his name – _ “You want to know what I’d do next?”

“Yes, Ru.”

He smiled evilly. “I’d let you eat my ass.”

Amir pulled his hips away suddenly, breathing hard. “Rupert,” he whispered. “Rupert, are you  _ trying _ to make me come?”

“ _ You’re _ the one who dragged me here.”

“You are so mean.” He kissed the underside of Rupert’s jaw.

“And you love it.”

“Mm.” He brought his lips to Rupert’s and they kissed softly for a long, blissful moment. “I didn’t think this through.”

Rupert shook his head with a smile. “What  _ was _ your plan, exactly?”

“To make out with you for a few minutes. I thought it’d be enough for me to be able to focus the rest of the night.” Rupert could see the gleam in Amir’s eyes, even in the faint light. “But I guess I got carried away.”

“It’s my fault too. I  _ did _ do that thing with my teeth.”

Amir groaned softly. “Oh, I love when you do that.” He kissed Rupert’s cheek before pulling away entirely. Rupert felt his absence at once and mourned the loss of his heat. “We should collect ourselves and get back to the party. I’m sure they’re missing us by now.”

Just then the door swung open. Joan and Cecily stared at them. Amir and Rupert stared back.

“Your Highnesses,” Joan said.

“Sir Joan.” Amir’s voice was strained.

“Oopsie,” Cecily giggled. “I guess  _ this _ closet’s taken. Come on, Joanie. Let’s go find another one.”

Joan spluttered but allowed Cecily to drag her away. Cecily looked over at her shoulder and winked.

Rupert covered his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. Amir shot him a look, clearly embarrassed. Rupert wrapped his arms around Amir’s shoulders and drew him close, still laughing. “We’re not the only ones enjoying the party, it would seem.”

Amir looked over his shoulder but Rupert guided his head back around with a finger to the chin. “This is so unprofessional,” Amir whispered.

“You’re just now realizing it?” Rupert kissed him. “Come on. Let’s go back before someone else finds us.”


	6. (Light) Dominance; Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst? In MY kinktober??? It's more likely than you think!
> 
> Warning for issues with self esteem.
> 
> This has a happy ending though!!!

Rupert stared at his reflection, reaching up to brush the dark circles under his eyes, as if touching them would make them fade away. His skin was pale, his mouth downturned. His hair was awkward and messy, his eyebrows were all wrong.

None of this was anything new; this was how he usually looked.

He just really wished it wasn’t.

When he was younger, he thought that he’d be more attractive once he grew up and was able to choose his own clothes – clothes that  _ he _ wanted to wear, rather than what his mother picked out for him. As soon as he moved to the Heartland and tested that theory, he’d found it to be true. At least,  _ he _ thought he’d gotten better looking. But then -

He hugged himself against the sudden intrusion of thoughts, memories, things he heard.

_ “I mean, I  _ know _ how hot I am.” _

_ “You have the face of a six -” _

_ “You’ve gotten scrawny!” _

_ “I mean, he was laying it on pretty thick with all that talk about  _ you _ being the best-looking prince on the planet.” _

_ “You look so tired lately.” _

_ “Between you and me – and don’t tell anyone I said this – I think the Eastern prince is out of Prince Rupert's league.” _

He leaned his forehead against the mirror. “I know,” he said miserably, hugging himself tighter, as if that would stop the bubbling of emotion in his chest and the tightening of his throat.

“What do you know?”

He jumped back and spun to see his husband standing in the doorway,  snowboots slung over one of his shoulders. He was still in his coat, and snow was melting off of it in little droplets.

He was so handsome.

“ So it’s still snowing outside?” Rupert asked, diverting the conversation.

“Oh yeah. It’s really coming down. Wenceslaus is pretty excited about it.”

“Tomorrow, if it lets up, we should all go out and play in it.”

“That’s a good idea. I’ve never really played in the snow before. At least, not this much of it.”

“Me neither.” His mother hadn't wanted him to ruin any of his clothes, and he never had anyone to play with as a child, anyway. He’d snuck out with Fitzroy once when he was fourteen and built half a snowman before he was caught and promptly dragged back inside. “Where is he now?”

“With the tutor.” He put the boots down by the fireplace and shucked his coat off and eyed Rupert with concern. “For about an hour, then –”

“Then he has his snack break with Spike and some of the other kids in town,” Rupert finished for him. “I - I know that, the three of us worked on the schedule together.”

Amir closed the distance between them and put his  hands on Rupert’s upper arms, rubbing them. “Are you okay, Ru?”

He nodded.

“Are you sure? You look a little... worn out.”

That shouldn’t have hurt, shouldn’t have been enough – he  _ knew _ he looked tired – but for some  _ stupid _ reason it  _ was _ enough, and he ducked his head and bit his lip and fought the tears that were forming in his eyes.

He was in Amir’s arms in an instant, and Amir kissed his head and rubbed his back and hugged him tightly. “Ru,” he breathed. “My Ru.”

He tucked his head under Amir’s chin and cried for a few moments, letting his husband comfort him (even though he was still getting used to being comforted by  _ anyone _ ), before pulling away and wiping his eyes. He made the mistake of looking in the mirror again. His face had become blotchy and his eyes were red. He looked away quickly.

“What is it?” Amir asked, his voice soft.

“It’s stupid,” Rupert replied, wiping his eyes again.

“It’s not stupid if it’s upsetting you.” Amir took his hands.

They had spoken a few times over the past month about how to recover from recent events as a couple – The Forest, memory loss, the Despair – and Amir had promised to work on his tendency to dismiss Rupert’s feelings, especially when he was upset. And though he still slipped up from time to time, he’d come a long way. Rupert, in turn, promised he’d work on enforcing his boundaries and being  more firm about his needs.

So what  _ did _ Rupert need?

Rupert needed the mirror to be destroyed. Or he needed Amir to stop looking at him. Or he needed  _ everyone  _ to stop looking at him – he needed to be able to turn invisible or he needed to learn to wear makeup or he needed someone to make him an appearance-modifying potion or a mask he could wear all the time or –

“Rupert?”

He blinked and realized that he’d been staring at – well,  _ through _ – Amir and he’d grown tearful again. A few tears rolled down his face and Amir brushed them away. “I hate seeing you like this, my love.” Amir pressed his lips to Rupert’s forehead. “Is there anything I can do?”

He pushed past the embarrassment and disgust he felt towards himself for crying in front of someone and swallowed. “I don’t know,” he admitted. It was okay not to know sometimes. He was still learning that, too.

He and Amir had talked about a lot of things.

But they hadn’t talked about Rupert’s appearance. Or how  _ Chad _ thought he was ugly, or how  _ Amir _ didn’t think Rupert was good-looking enough for him. Or how people seemed to be in agreement that Rupert was too ugly for Amir.

He had the face of a six, after all. Probably less now. Probably like a three.

And Amir was like a twelve or a fifteen, depending on the time of day and the lighting. At his worst, Amir was four times more attractive than Rupert.

“Do you want to cuddle for a little bit?” Amir asked gently, pulling him from his thoughts.

Rupert looked over at the mirror again, taking in their reflections. How much more put together Amir looked.

“I know you love me,” Rupert began, staring into his own eyes because looking at Amir was too much. “But how – how do you stand it?”

“ _ What _ ?”

“Being married to me. I’m a mess.”

“Ru, what’re you talking about?”

He gestured to his reflection. “I mean, just look at me. I’m not – I'm not handsome like you are. We’re not even in the same  _ league _ of attractiveness! I get that love is blind but – but we both know that I’m not – ” He looked down at his feet. “I’m just... me.”

“ _ Just _ you?” Arms wrapped around his waist. “ _ Just you _ ? Rupert, you are everything. What brought this on?”

He sniffled pathetically. “I’ve got ears. I hear what people say. I hear what – what  _ you _ say.”

“What  _ I _ say? Rupert, don’t be ridic - ” He stopped and took a breath. “What have I said?”

“That you’re out of my league.”

“When did I say that?”

“When... When you didn’t have your memories.”

Amir sighed. “Rupert, I was being a jerk. I got overwhelmed and embarrassed and I couldn’t believe that  _ you _ , of all people, loved someone like me.”

“ Well what about when Darling showed up and you told me you didn’t believe he thought I was the most beautiful person in all the kingdoms?” Tears were rolling steadily down his face now and he didn’t know how to stop it.

“I was jealous and I misspoke.” Amir guided Rupert to face him. “Rupert, I’m - I’m sorry that I hurt you. But I want you to know that I  _ don’t _ think of you that way.” He caught his tears. “I think you’re beautiful.”

Rupert’s chin trembled. “Even though I’m being ridiculous?”

“You’re not being ridiculous.” He opened his arms and after a moment, Rupert stepped into them. Amir sighed, resting his head against Rupert’s. “You’re beautiful,” he repeated.

And Rupert wanted to believe him.

* * *

Rupert and Amir walked into the bedroom the following night after putting Wenceslaus to bed.

“So -” Amir started, but he was cut off when Lilith, one of their servants, walked out of the bathroom.

She looked at them, embarrassed. “Sorry, Your Highnesses. I thought I’d be finished by the time you got back.”

“Finished with what?” Rupert asked.

Amir waved her off, accepting her apology. “Don’t worry about it. Is everything ready?”

“Yes, sire.” She curtsied before leaving. Amir locked the door behind her.

“What was all that about?” Rupert asked. Amir turned back to Rupert and kissed his forehead, hands beginning to work at the buttons on his shirt. “Amir?”

“I asked Lilith to draw a hot bath for you.”

He smiled a little. “For me? Or for  _ us _ ?”

“Just for you.” He continued to kiss his face, moving to press his lips along his hairline. As if he could sense Rupert’s disappointment, he added, “I’ve got something else planned for afterward.”

“Oh.” His eyelashes fluttered. Amir got his shirt fully unbuttoned and pushed it off his shoulders. Then he removed his undershirt, Rupert lifting his arms to help.

“But take your time in the bath, alright?” He kissed the top of Rupert’s ear delicately. “This is all for you.” He undid the fastenings on Rupert’s pants and pushed them down, along with his underwear. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

His voice was soft yet firm, and it was hard for Rupert to actually think about what Amir was saying rather than mindlessly go along with it.

A bath. Amir had a bath drawn for him. Right.

Rupert leaned up for a kiss, which Amir gave willingly, before walking into the bathroom. He gasped at the sight before him – the tub was filled with bubbles! And, from what he could smell, that skin softening oil he loved so much.

He stepped into the tub, smiling wider at how perfect the temperature was, and sunk down into it, leaning his head back and letting his eyes fall closed. It had been so long since he’d been able to soak in a bubble bath.

He inhaled deeply, breathing in the sweet fragrance of the soap and the oil, and felt his shoulders drop all the way for the first time in a while. The water warmed him inside and out, his heart slowed, his jaw relaxed. This was perfect.

It wasn’t until he was almost falling asleep that he remembered that Amir had made other plans for the night. He washed his body and hair, but let himself do so leisurely. He took some extra time to make sure he was properly clean in case Amir’s plans didn’t involve a condom.

When he was finished, he drained the bath and rinsed the bubbles off before drying himself with a towel and slipping into his robe.

Amir looked up from the couch when Rupert came back into the room. “Hey,” he said. “How was it?”

“Amazing.” He walked over to the couch and joined Amir, kissing his cheek. “Thank you.”

Amir stood and offered his hand, which Rupert took. “Now for the next part.” He led him over to their dressing area and stopped in front of the mirror. Candles had been placed on the small table and their dresser, the flames casting dancing shadows on the wall.

“Oh.” Rupert turned and draped his arms over his shoulders. “Do you have something for me to try on?” he purred.

Amir’s face flushed. “No.” He turned him around to face the mirror and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. “Look.”

“At what?” Rupert leaned back against his husband. “The candles? I think you did a good job with the placement, if that’s what you’re wondering. They do a really good job of giving off enough lighting for us to see our reflection.”

“Rupert.” Amir kissed the side of Rupert’s head. “Look at  _ you _ .”

Rupert sucked in a breath. “Oh. Um.” He glanced at his reflection and then back down. “Okay.”

“Longer than that.” Amir placed a gentle hand under his chin, guiding his gaze. “Look how beautiful you are.”

Rupert’s face turned red and he no longer felt so relaxed. He shuffled his feet, giving an awkward laugh. “ Thanks but if we’re talking about who in here is the most beautiful, then I think you’ve got me pretty beat -”

Amir shook his head. “That’s not what we’re doing. I’m not talking about myself. I’m talking about you.” He reached up, brushing Rupert’s hair from his face. “And I’m talking about how much I love your hair. I love how messy it is in the morning or right after we’ve made love. I love how it feels on my fingers, I love playing with it because you always make that little sound when I do.”

Rupert swallowed.

Amir continued. “I love how perfect your forehead is for kissing, and how it fits against mine. I love how expressive your eyebrows are.” He ran his thumb over one. “I love how it crinkles when you’re thinking hard – no, no, don’t look away.” He kissed Rupert’s head again. “Your eyes are one of my favorite things about you, Ru. The color, the shape, the way you can tell me exactly what you’re thinking with just a glance, the way you can  _ hide _ behind your eyes – every bit as incredible as the rest of you. I could stare into your eyes all day long.”

“But Amir,” Rupert sighed. He was torn between wanting to get out of this and wanting him to keep going. “I’ve got bags under my eyes.”

“You work harder than anyone I know. And you’ve had a rough couple of months. Your eyes are going to be a little darker. But that doesn’t make them any less alluring.” He moved on. “Your nose super kissable. And as much as I tease you, I don’t really mind when you nuzzle into me when your nose is cold from the outside.” He trailed his fingers over Rupert’s cheek. “Your cheeks are  _ also _ super kissable. I mean, all of you is super kissable. But I like kissing your cheeks and counting your freckles.”

“My freckles are too faded now to count.”

“It’s winter, my love. Besides, I’ve stared long enough to have memorized where they are.” He smiled at Rupert and Rupert didn’t return it, but he didn’t look away either. “Do I even need to say anything about your mouth?”

“My big beautiful lips,” he mumbled.

“Yes.” Amir squeezed Rupert lightly. “Soft and perfect and pouty. Kissing you is one of my favorite pastimes. I also love how you bite your lip when you’re excited.” He lowered his voice. “I like how you bite  _ my  _ lip when you’re  _ really _ excited.”

Rupert laughed.

“All of the wonderful things that come from your mouth, Rupert. Everything you say... You’re so smart and so funny and so genuinely  _ good _ that I sometimes can’t even believe you’re real.”

His chest felt tight. He turned away from the mirror and kissed Amir before he could protest. Amir wrapped his arms around Rupert and hugged him tightly. They kissed for several long moments before Amir pulled away and whispered, “I also love your tongue.” He repositioned Rupert in front of the mirror. “You have a very talented mouth, Rupert.” He kissed the corner of his lips. “And you have a regal jawline. Fun to bite and watch you squirm.” He nipped his jaw once and smiled when Rupert shivered. “Your neck is also perfect for biting and kissing. But more than that, when I wake up in the middle of the night, I can bury my face in your neck and feel at home.” He met Rupert’s eyes in the mirror. “Wherever we are, I’m at home when I’m with you.”

Rupert bit the inside of his cheek to keep his eyes from watering. “Oh.” He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Don’t close your eyes.” He rubbed Rupert’s upper arms. “I’m not done yet.” When Rupert reopened his eyes, Amir dropped a kiss to his shoulder. “Your shoulders are so strong, so good to rest my head on after a long day, perfect for Wenceslaus to sit on or Porridge to try to perch on. You have freckles on your shoulders too, and they’re perfect for kissing or tracing or forming constellations.” His hands moved down and around to the belt keeping Rupert’s bathrobe closed. He untied it and pushed the robe open, stepping back just enough to let it fall and pool around Rupert’s feet. The chill of the air hit him but it was replaced with the heat of his vulnerability. He felt the urge to cover himself, hide away.

Amir hugged Rupert  close again, and the warmth of Amir’s chest against his back made him shiver. “Your arms,” Amir continued. “Lovely.  Also strong – stronger than they appear. You give great hugs and you’re so great at holding me and Wenceslaus tight. And your hands... watching you work with them – painting, cooking, writing, sewing – I could follow each movement forever.” He took Rupert’s hands, interlocking their fingers. “And our hands fit so well together. Have you ever noticed that, Rupert?”

Rupert nodded.

He brought his hands up to Rupert’s chest. “I love being close enough to you to feel your heartbeat. Or in those quiet moments before I get up in the morning, I just close my eyes sometimes and listen to it. Your heartbeat, each breath you take. Feeling your chest rise and fall against my head or my hands or  _ my _ chest... Knowing we’re part of each other’s lives does more for me than any castle or pile of gold.” He shook his head once. “I’m getting off track.” His hands ghosted over Rupert’s nipples and Rupert plastered himself against Amir, trying to escape them. “I love how sensitive your nipples are.”

“Even though they’re too sensitive to play with ninety percent of the time?”

“Of course. That just makes it even more rewarding when I  _ do _ get to pay them special attention.” He kissed the junction of Rupert’s neck and shoulder. His fingers danced down to Rupert’s ribs and Rupert stopped breathing. He stared at Amir’s hands. The scars beneath had faded to the same pale white that all of his other scars were, but these were new. These were more painful. These – Amir had – Rupert had  _ lost him _ .

Amir hugged Rupert tighter, not moving his hands away. “Rupert.” He kissed his cheek, then whispered in his ear, just for him, “There’s so much I would die for. But you’re worth living for.”

Rupert couldn’t stop the tears this time and he bowed his head, crying silently. Amir continued to hold him, pressing kisses into his hair and whispering nothings to him.

He brushed Rupert’s tears away when he was done, then trailed his lips over his cheeks. “Do you want to keep going?” he asked.

Rupert nodded.

“I love your waist. My hands were made to hold you right here, just like this.” Amir turned him to face the mirror.

His waist had so many stretch marks, from growth spurts to gaining weight to losing it rapidly during Malkia’s reign. He was scrawny and his marks were dark and angry, like his skin was protesting what he’d done to his body.

“I love tracing these marks you have, Rupert. With my fingers, with my tongue. They’re sensitive.” He traced one to prove his point, smiling when Rupert wriggled. “Your hips are also very grabbable and very traceable. I like watching you move them when you dance – every time you dance, even if it’s just that little wiggly thing you do when you’re waiting for your paint to dry. And feeling your hips pressing into mine when we’re together gives me a headrush.” His hands drifted around to Rupert’s bottom. “ _ Also _ very grabbable,” he said, his voice low. “And very kissable. And very squeezable.”

Rupert laughed a little and Amir’s eyes lit up.

“I’m sure you know how much I love this part of you.”

“It’s hard not to notice you staring.” He smiled. “You know, since I didn’t know what the plans were for tonight, I  _ did _ clean up, if you wanted to...”

Amir took in a breath, then pressed a heated kiss to Rupert’s neck. “Maybe later. We’re not done here yet.”

“What else is there to talk about?”

“Your thighs, for one.” He had to bend a little so he could run his hands over them. “Strong. Sensitive. Your inner thighs especially. I love the little noises you make when I mark them up. I love when you straddle me or when you squeeze me with them while we’re making love.”

“Which way?”

“Hmm?” He looked up at Rupert.

“You said when I squeeze you with my thighs. Did you mean when you’re inside me and I’m squeezing your hips or when you’re using my thighs and I’m squeezing your cock?”

“Both, Ru.” He kissed Rupert’s side. “I love everything we do together.” He stood back up. “You have very nice legs.”

“It’s from all the climbing I did.”

Amir ran his hands over Rupert’s arms. “ _ All of this _ is from climbing. Your legs, your feet, your arms, your back, the little calluses on your fingers. Your body is great for climbing and running and moving and dancing and loving. Your lap is the perfect pillow, your chest is the perfect pillow, your stomach is the perfect pillow, your shoulders –”

“Perfect pillow?”

“Yes.” Amir trailed light fingers up and down Rupert’s torso. “I can be myself around you, Rupert. I feel safe with you.”

Rupert’s breath caught in his throat. Did Amir know what that meant to him? How much of a commodity  _ safety _ was to Rupert?

Their eyes met and he realized that yes, Amir knew.

Amir knew everything about him. He’d seen every side of him, he’d seen him  _ cry _ . Amir knew Rupert better than anyone else.

_ How can you stand it? _

Amir kissed Rupert’s shoulder. “There  _ is _ one thing I missed...” His hand moved down to Rupert’s cock, which had stiffened a little at the attention. He ran his fingers over it, caressing and rubbing, before wrapping them around it and beginning to move slowly. “I love this part of you too. Did you know that? How it feels in my hands, in my mouth, in my thighs, inside of me. I love how the softest touch can make you  quiver, I love how your hips arch into my fist when I’m jerking you off like this.” He picked up the pace a little and Rupert didn’t fight the moan. His cock was fully hard now. “Look, Ru, at how perfect you are.”

He met his own wide eyes in the mirror, took in his red cheeks and open mouth. Tried to see what Amir saw.

_ How can you stand it? _

When Amir saw him, he didn’t see his flaws. He saw something – someone? - else entirely.

“Everything about you, Rupert. I love everything about you.”

Rupert leaned his head back, bucking his hips into Amir’s hand.

“Don’t look away.” When Rupert looked back at himself, Amir whispered, “You’re amazing. You’re sexy. You’re wonderful. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Rupert’s chin trembled. “The - the parts of me you don’t want –”

“Don’t exist.” His eyes were  earnest . “Keep watching, Ru.”

“What about,” Rupert gasped, “what about the -?” No, Amir had mentioned the circles under his eyes. “The - ” He’d talked about the stretch marks. “The - ” And his stomach and his mouth and his eyebrows and his chest.

Amir wasn’t blind to Rupert’s flaws.

Tears welled up in his eyes.

Amir didn’t love Rupert  _ in spite of _ his flaws because he loved them too.

“Rupert?” Amir’s hand slowed. “Are you okay?”

Rupert nodded. He grabbed Amir’s wrist, silently encouraging him to keep going. Amir complied, kissing Rupert’s cheek. Rupert’s shoulders relaxed again and he closed his eyes.

“Rupert.”

He opened his eyes and watched his reflection, though it was blurred. He watched his hips arching into Amir’s hand, like he said. He watched Amir’s free hand dance over his hips and his waist, tracing the stretch marks with casual reverence. He watched himself – his lips parted as he tried to catch a breath, his cheeks flushed, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“How lucky I am,” Amir murmured, “to get to see you like this. Just for me.”

Rupert’s grip tightened on Amir’s wrist. “Amir,” he rasped out, “I’m close.”

“Good. Watch yourself come for me.”

He did. His hips stuttered and he let out a moan and fought to keep his eyes open and he watched. The tears finally fell and Amir wiped his hand on a nearby hand towel, then cleaned Rupert up before pulling him into a tight hug. Rupert began to cry for real, tucking his face into Amir’s shoulder. Amir ran a hand through his hair.

“Are these good tears, or -?”

Rupert nodded.

“Okay.” Amir rested his cheek against Rupert’s head. “I love you so much, Ru.”

“I love you too,” he sobbed, burying his fingers in Amir’s shirt. 

Amir continued to hold him long after he’d quieted, rubbing his back with one hand and playing with his hair with the other. Rupert pulled away, unceremoniously wiping his face with the heels of his palms. Amir drew him close again, their foreheads resting against each other’s.

“By the way,” Amir mumbled, “that’s not an exhaustive list of things I love about you. There’s a lot more. We just don’t have the time it would take for me to say it all.”

Rupert laughed softly. Amir brought his hands to Rupert’s cheeks, saying, “For instance, I don’t think I mentioned your smile, or the fact that your dimples only show when you’re  _ actually _ happy, or that you effortlessly light up every room you walk into.” He tilted his face, the tip of his nose brushing Rupert’s as he leaned in for a kiss. “You’re so beautiful.”

And Rupert believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
